


i. hairbreadth

by Arachyle



Series: internecine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Poetry, Sifki Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachyle/pseuds/Arachyle
Summary: "... the closer they sink ... beneath the water, ...through a spirited exchange of breaths"an entry for day 1 "confessions" of Sifki Week 2019 on Tumblr





	i. hairbreadth

Pools of aquamarine sink in the depths of golden quartz  
as a figment of a feeling --  
too foreign to be named,  
yet  
too familiar to be told --  
grasps into their cores  
as their hands intertwine  
with sudden, daunting urgency.  
Long forgotten are the piercing words  
that become nothing but murmurs  
in the cool and crisp air that fails to  
simmer and soothe the embers  
between his and her beings.  
By which the ardent winds push them,  
so does the tip of his --- no, hers  
she laid claim on this many moons ago ---  
her knife, nicking a far edge in their chamber,  
hilt bobbing in rhythm with nimble fingers.  
Patience and longing, fever and urgency,  
all colliding as desire feeds on hope.  
The closer they sink,  
an anchor beneath the water,  
where they find each other  
in a movement of souls  
through a spirited exchange of breaths.  
It begins within them,  
a threshold  
of a furnace  
that burns in  
war and frost.


End file.
